nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Orbulon
Orbulon is a major character in the WarioWare series. He is an alien of unknown origin who once plotted to take over Earth. However, his pig-like spaceship, the Oinker, crashed in Diamond City, so he just settled down there, and his views obviously changed. Orbulon's trademark attribute is his very high intelligence. He first appeared in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! as one of Wario's friends who helped him produce microgames. History ''WarioWare'' series ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! Orbulon could be seen in the intro of ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, where he is called by Wario to join his "company" WarioWare, Inc. and to produce microgames for his upcoming game. Like Wario's other friends in Diamond City, Orbulon agrees. In his own story, Orbulon heads in his spaceship for Diamond City's planet. However, a meteoroid flies right at the Oinker and crashes the spaceship. Orbulon is distraught and runs to the exit door of the Oinker and sends a distress call. Shortly after this, a rescue team of Alien Bunnies appear. From their spaceship, they send a cylindrical container connected with a chain into Orbulon's ship. The alien enters it, and the Alien Bunnies retract the chain with the container. However, after Orbulon arrives in the container at the bunny spaceship, one Alien Bunny trips a switch, after Orbulon vows to take over the ship, detaching the container from the ship. The container with Orbulon inside flies back into the Oinker, which has now separated from the meteoroid. Orbulon has no more control over it and it crashes into Diamond City. Orbulon also makes a short appearance in the ending story of the game, where Wario tells his employees in the WarioWare headquarters that they won't get anything of the money he earned with the game he and his friends made and then he escapes. Orbulon is shocked, but like the other employees except for Mona, he doesn't chase after Wario. In the unlockable dual-player mini-game "VS Hurdle", Orbulon appears as the character of the player who has to use the L button and has to reach the finish in a hurdle race before Dr. Crygor, the other player's character. ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! In ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!, Orbulon loses his Oinker in space for unknown reason, while still being himself on Diamond City's planet. In order to return to it, Orbulon shapeshifts into a woman with red hair and black clothing. He hails a taxi, namely Dribble and Spitz's taxi, which was constructed by the scientist Dr. Crygor and is able to move in outer space. After the assumed woman got into the taxicab, she calls her destination "the farthest reaches of outer space". Dribble manages to steer the taxi to this place. On the way, Orbulon reveals his true identity, but Dribble and Spitz don't seem to care. Finally, the three get into Orbulon's Oinker. There, Orbulon thanks the two taxi drivers and decides to make Dribble and Spitz to his underlings. Before they can respond to Orbulon's idea, an asteroid suddenly appears and hits the Oinker. Again, Orbulon loses the control over it and the spaceship crashes in Diamond City. This time, it falls directly into Dr. Crygor's Lab. Dr. Crygor had been asleep at the moment of its crash, but awakens quickly due to the unexpected visitors. Crygor gets into the taxi as well to leave his lab's island and to get to Diamond City's mainland, since the taxi is also able to swim on water. In the taxi, now with four people inside, Spitz turns on the taxi's television in order to watch the Super Show. Some time later, Wario and the WarioWare employees, including Orbulon, dine at the restaurant Sora Sora, where Mona works part-time as a waitress. Orbulon is one of the ten selectable characters in the multiplayer games in WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!. He is one of the small characters, meaning that he moves fast over the screen in the multiplayer modes Outta My Way and Survival Fever. ''WarioWare: Twisted! In ''WarioWare: Twisted!, Orbulon travels in space again with the Oinker. However, steering the ship wiped him out, so he gives over this task to his two "bunny minions", which are both Alien Bunnies. Orbulon himself relaxes in his seat behind his minions at the control panel. He assigns one Alien Bunny to rub his shoulders, but is unsatisfied by them, so Orbulon assigns the player to do it by tilting the handheld to massage Orbulon's shoulders. After the massage, Orbulon decides to take a nap and tells his minions to take care of the ship. However, 30 minutes later, the Bunnies fall asleep as well. Three hours later, an alarm in the ship awakens the crew as the ship approaches a black hole. Quickly, Orbulon tries to activate the ship's Warp Mode in order to escape, but in his panic, he forgets the password for a moment, but remembers it after a bit. Orbulon and his minions manage to escape in the last second. In order to rest, they steer the spaceship to an assumed planet. However, it is actually Space Monster Gabriel, a giant, planet-like being with a big mouth. Gabriel opens its mouth and tries to gulp the Oinker, but soon spits the spaceship, which crashes into Diamond City once again. The Alien Bunnies manage to escape from the ship somehow and float through space. In Wario-Man's story, Orbulon gives Mona, Kat and Ana, 9-Volt, and 18-Volt a flight in his spaceship. All five humans sit on seats behind Orbulon. This time, he steers a slightly differently shaped yellow Oinker. During their journey, the occupants notice an unknown being in space wearing a purple mecha suit. It is actually Wario who had accidentally transformed into Wario-Man and gained a mecha suit because of Dr. Crygor's Gravitator. However, Orbulon didn't recognize Wario and so the Oinker attacks the presumed enemy and destroys Wario-Man's mecha suit. After the suit was removed, Orbulon and the others seem to identify Wario, whofalls into the sea near Dr. Crygor's Lab. In the mini-game "Batting Practice", Orbulon briefly shows up in his Oinker when the player managed to score five home runs. As for the other WarioWare developers, there are souvenirs related to Orbulon, namely a fan, a figurine, and a lightwand. ''WarioWare: Touched! While Orbulon didn't have his own story segment in ''WarioWare: Touched!, he made a few appearances in other characters' stories. In the segment of Ashley and Red, Orbulon flew with his spaceship over Ashley's Mansion. Suddenly, a lightning bolt hit the Oinker and Orbulon popped out of the spaceship. While the Oinker still flew through the air, Orbulon fell down near the mansion. He ran after the Oinker, but quickly crossed the way of Ashley and bumped into her. While Orbulon excused himself for his mishap, Ashley got mad and her hair turned white. Being frightened by her behavior, Orbulon took leave of Ashley and Red and ran away. However, Ashley discoverd that Orbulon is the missing ingredient she needed for her magic potion. Her little demonic friend Red offered to catch the alien for her. Red chased after Orbulon and attacked the alien with his trident, but Orbulon managed to escape from the red demon. Orbulon briefly reappeared in 9-Volt and 18-Volt's story. Again, the Oinker flew uncontrolled over Diamond City and Orbulon despairingly ran after it. He was seen while 9-Volt and 18-Volt went back to 9-Volt's House with the video game they bought. In the character selection screen of WarioWare: Touched!, Orbulon appears in his Oinker, despite not having an own stage. His purpose is to store newly obtained souvenirs in his spaceship until the player taps it with the Stylus. Souvenirs which aren't stored in the Toy Room also appear in the Oinker again when the player starts the game. ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' WarioWare: Smooth Moves showed Orbulon travelling in outer space with the Oinker again. However, it was soon hit by an enigmatic object, causing the Oinker to crash-land into the Temple of Form. Orbulon was thrown out of the spaceship and bounced and slid on the ground inside of the Temple. The object fell into the temple as well, hitting Orbulon's head and bouncing forward. He stopped to slide directly in front of two mysterious artifacts, the Form Baton and the Balance Stone, the latter one being the object that caused the crash. The unsuspecting alien picked up the artifacts and hold both in his hands. But when he moved them, the Temple of Form suddenly flew high into the air and even reached outer space. Being enthused by this, Orbulon claimed that this "spaceship" would now belong to him. However, the inhabitants of the Temple, the Splunks, abruptly appeared and called on Orbulon to give back the Form Baton and the Balance Stone. The Temple of Form moved back to its former place and the Oinker with Orbulon inside was sent towards the sky. ''WarioWare: D.I.Y. Orbulon, along with Mona, Jimmy T., 9-Volt, and Ashley, leave Wario in favor of developing games for Diamond Software in ''WarioWare: D.I.Y.. In his stage, Orbulon's spaceship was hit by lightning again, which causes him to be popped out and fall on a rocket shortly before it started, taking Orbulon with it high into the air. During his intermissions, a news reporter wonders what is in the rocket ship, closing up on Orbulon as he screams from within the rocket. ''Game & Wario'' Orbulon returns in Game & Wario as the host of the Sketch minigame. He also makes a few appearances in the main story, where he is first seen crash landing his Oinker during the montage of characters reacting to the new video game device. Orbulon is then seen dancing with everyone in Club Sugar in the ending of the story mode just as Captain Wario crash lands into the Club. Orbulon is also among the many characters depicted as a pin during the Bowling minigame. ''WarioWare Gold'' In WarioWare Gold, Orbulon is among those that Wario calls to produce microgames for him for the Wario Bowl games. Like the others, Orbulon obliges. Orbulon hosts the final round of the Touch League, so his microgames involve the Touch Screen. In addition, his microgames are classified under the "Fantasy" genre. In his story, Orbulon in his Oinker goes to the fast food restaurant Gigantaburger. Being served by Danny at the drive-through, Orbulon orders chilly fries, which he opines are "scrummy" and "starchy". Still hungry, Orbulon returns to the drive-through and orders a chili shake, experiencing brain freeze upon consumption. Yet to have his hunger satisfied, Orbulon goes through the drive-through again and orders ten Megaburgers. However, Danny notifies him that the burgers are sold out. Orbulon then goes to grab a group of Little Hammies and returns to the drive-through with them. Orbulon asks if Danny can "burger the hams for him". Saying that he is not a chef, Danny refuses and tells Orbulon to leave, which he does. Orbulon later goes on a potluck with Ashley, Red, 9-Volt, Dribble, Spitz, 18-Volt, 5-Volt, Mike, and Fronk. Orbulon is last seen in the game's ending, where he, alongside the rest of the WarioWare employees, attempts to convince Wario to split the money made evenly. Interestingly in this game, Orbulon appears to almost exclusively ride in his Oinker instead of walking, as he is only seen without it during the Potluck Gang stage playing cards with the others. ''Rhythm Heaven Megamix'' Orbulon makes a cameo appearance in the Wario... Where? challenge set of Rhythm Heaven Megamix. He appears in Dr. Crygor's version of Freeze Frame, where he can sometimes be seen on the player's snapshots of the Tiny Warios racers. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Orbulon appears as a spirit. Microgames Orbulon comes with an own set of microgames in most games of the WarioWare series. For WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, Orbulon created microgames of the IQ genre. As its name implies, Orbulon's games require more thinking than the other developers' games. Because of that, they are twice as long as the other microgames. WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! does also feature Orbulon's IQ microgames, plus a multiplayer game made by him, All For One. Unlike the other multiplayer modes, players have to team up rather than playing against each other in this mode. In WarioWare: Twisted!, Orbulon's microgames continue to last longer than other developers' games and require more thinking again. In this game, his set of microgames is called Time Warp and the player has to use all kinds of spinning techniques. In WarioWare: Touched!, Orbulon doesn't offer a set of microgames. Various microgames of other developers last twice the amount of time and partly also require more thinking, making Orbulon's special role for microgames in previous installments obsolete. The same goes for WarioWare: Smooth Moves. However, in WarioWare: Smooth Moves Orbulon hosts a set of microgames again. This time, his microgames also differ from each others' games in one aspect. They involve the form The Diner, meaning that the player has to use both the Wii Remote (Form Baton) and the Wii Nunchuk (Balance Stone). In WarioWare: D.I.Y., Orbulon returns to his original role and hosts a new set of IQ microgames again. In WarioWare Gold, Orbulon is a part of the Touch League, having Fantasy themed games. Official Profiles and Statistics Profile page from the WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! manual Hello, I'm the outer space life-form known as Orbulon. It might be hard to believe, but my carbon matter will turn 2000 years old this year! My fun units test the limit of your brain matter with challenging IQ games. You know, my propulsion transport device crashed into Wario's house on a previous visit. Since then, he allows me to crash there whenever I want! Profile Information from WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! *'Age:' 2003 *'IQ:' 300 *'Occupation:' Alien *'Bio:' Orbulon once plotted to take over the earth, but after his UFO crashed Diamond City, he just settled down. He's superintelligent, but he still has a tough time with English. ''Game & Wario'' character card -''Alien; studying human language'' -''Intends to take over Earth'' -''Probably shouldn't trust him...'' -''Cape wrinkles easily'' ''WarioWare Gold'' character card *'Rank C' – This alien has a great invasion of Earth in the works. He's been here for a millennium and is 2018 years old. *'Rank B' – Orbulon's skin is ultra silky, but if you try to touch that smooth, smooth skin, he'll teleport away. *'Rank A' – Orbulon recently bought some land with his savings. That advanced his plans for his Earth invasion...a little. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' sticker ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Spirit Trivia *All of Orbulon's microgames test intelligence. *Orbulon seems to be fascinated with pigs. Category:Wario characters Category:WarioWare characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits